Rain
by lalalaurenet
Summary: Emma, Hook, the Charmings, and Regina get caught in a storm and take shelter in some small caves nearby. Oh, did I mention they're tiny? What happens when Hook comes in to check on Emma? Cuts and fluffy one shot :)


**This is my first Captain Swan fic, and to be honest, when I began writing it, I intended for it to be an M rated smut. But as I wrote it, it seemed more fitting to be... This. Enjoy!**

Ever since I was a child, I loved the rain. I loved the sound it made, pattering on the roof and the window panes. I loved the coolness in the air that came with it, and I loved the storms is often accompanied. Ever since I was a child in the foster homes, there was one thing that I had constant in my life. One thing that the system couldn't take from me, and that was my love for the rain.

As I pulled my coat around me tighter, and I shivered. The rain was brutally falling from Neverland's skies, no hint that it would ever stop. It was never ceasing. Early this morning we were following tracks, hoping to find Pan's camp, but the sudden monsoon made us stop and look for shelter. We found a series of small caves; and when I say small, I mean they're deep enough for only a couple people. There was no way we'd all cram into one, so we split up. David and Mary Margaret were in the one to my right, and to my left was Regina. Hook took one on his own on the other side of my parents.

I'd managed to build myself a small fire, but I was still feezing. The temperatures dropped rapidly, I guessed it was in the mid 30's right now. As night fell, I began to worry about Henry. I sure hope he's safe and dry... My thoughts were interrupted by a certain pirate stumbling into the cave.

"Can I help you, Hook?" I spat at him.

"Whoa there, love. No need to be hostile." He said, his voice velvety smooth. "I just came in to see if you were warm enough." He said, motioning to my makeshift fire.

"No, I am not warm enough! It's freezing outside, raining like a bitch, and my fire is a sad excuse for even a brownie scout." I said, mater of factly. I shivered again as a gust of wind came in, icy cold against my face. My nose was already numb, as were my fingers and toes.

Hook raised an eyebrow as I said this to him and his lips curled up into a smirk.  
"I know just what'll warm you up, love." He said huskily, winking at me.

"I am not in the mood for your innuendos, Hook." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh? And just when are you into the mood? Next time let me know, sweetheart."

I didn't even bother to make a come back at that one, I drew my legs in closer and scooted towards the fire, still shivering. Hook pulled out some firewood from behind his back.

"I just thought you could use it." He said softly, looking me in the eye.

I muttered a thank you as he lay them in the fire, skillfully. Within a minute the wood crackled with life and the fire was at least three times bigger than my pathetic little one was. He came around the fire and sat next to me.

"Emma, you're still shivering." He stated, looking at me worried.

"I-I'mm just really cold." I managed to get out.

He took off his leather coat and put it around my shoulders. The leather was warm and smelled like him.

"Come here, love." He whispered lovingly as he scooted close to me, his arm snaked around my waist, and he pulled me into him. I laid my head on his chest and took a deep breath, breathing in his intoxicating scent. His arms slipped under his coat and pulled me closer to him, sighing as I nuzzled into his chest. My body was pressed against his, and I felt safe. We laid in silence and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"What was that?" I peered up at him and asked.

"Don't worry about it." He said nonchalantly, his blue eyes smoldering.

I didn't say anything, I just never minded it. My mind wandered off, and I couldn't help but think about the man I was currently cuddled up to. How strong his arms felt around me, how good he smelled, how warm his body was pressed against mine. Ever since I met him, something changed in me. I knew I'd always love Neil, but losing him... Didn't feel like I thought it would. I'd already lost him once. Perhaps it was the closure I needed, but that's not enough to explain my feelings. From day one, the Captain has been on my mind. When we were up on that beanstalk, when the giant fell on him, my heart was wrenched. I had no reason to feel this way, but I couldn't help it. Leaving him, hurt. I didn't even know him that well, but I felt awful. And now, we're stuck on this god forsaken island and all I can think is I'm glad he's here. But at the same time, it hurts. Because I'm falling in love with I'm, but I know he doesn't feel the same way. All he wants is to get in bed. One and done. So, I have to resist him... No matter now hard it is. And right now, it's incredibly hard to resist him when I'm laying on him, our bodies so close... Especially when all I want to do it to feel his lips on mine... Our bodies skin to skin...

I was interrupted by Hook's chuckling underneath me.  
"Day dreaming, love?" He chuckled.

I realized I was gripping his shirt tightly, and I blushed furiously and let it go. What was I doing? I refused to sink into his games and let him win. He only wants one thing, and it was going to make sure he didn't get it.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining or anything..." He said ruggedly, and I felt his hold on my tighten. His hands moved up my back and I felt his cold, hard steel hook tracing up my back. Shivers ran up my spine and gave me goosebumps. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of my neck and his warm breath tickled my skin. I instinctively reached up to his face and I sighed, biting my lip. As soon as I realized what I'd done, I retracted my hand and sat up.

"Hook, I can't..." I began

"Emma... Do you only see me as Captain Hook?" He interrupted me.

"What do you mean" I asked, curious now.

"Do you only see me as Captain Hook?" He repeated, this time a whisper.

I looked deep in his eyes and saws glint of pain hidden in a sea of blue. I knew exactly what he meant. My gaze never faultered as I replied, "Of course not... Killian."

At the sound of his name, he looked surprised, initially, then puzzled.  
"What did you say?"

"You're more than a pirate to me, Killian Jones." I whispered, looking him in the eyes. I've  
never seen him like this, so gentle, so vulnerable. His beautiful blue eyes were wide with wonder.

"Say it again." His whisper came out more as a wish than a demand.

"Killian." I whispered in his ear. He leaned forward and I felt his warm breath on my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. He paused for a second, and then...

"I love you."

The words came out of his mouth and my heart skipped a beat. His lips lingered and I felt them softly, sweetly kiss my cheek. His hand came up to my cheek and craddled it softly. I didn't know how to react. All this time, I thought of him as a hard hearted man. But here he was, cradling me in his arms, whispering to me that he loves me. So, I did the only thing I could.

"I love you too, Killian." I whispered back

"Oh, love, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you." He said before leaning in and capturing my lips with his. His kiss was soft and loving, just like I'd imagined. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, and I felt his grip around my waist tighten. I shifted my weight to where I was then straddling his hips, and he began to recline, his back now on the cold cave floor.

I began to leave a trail of soft kisses across his sculpted jaw, his scruff tickling my lips everywhere I kissed. I then shifted so I was laying with him, I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and his legs intertwined with mine, and we lay, content. His hand had slipped under my shirt and he was absentmindedly drawing lazy circled on my lower back. His hook reached behind me and grabbed his leather coat, and he draped it over us as a make shift blanket.

"I could lay here like this forever, darling." He said softly, kissing my forehead.

"Then don't let me go... No matter what happens on this island, don't leave me, Killian." I whispered, meaning every word.

"I wouldn't dream of it, love." His grip on me tightened, and I could tell he was sincere.

We lay together in a comfortable silence, and we listened to it rain, just as I did when I was a child, reminding me how much I really loved it when it rains.

**please, review it for me! Tell me how I did! Xoxo**


End file.
